vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
End Times Movement
=The Movement= The evident approach of Breakout has had one bad effect we can already feel. The End time preppers are starting to feel totally justified. Not so much the survivalist end of civilization variety, although they are feeling smug, but the religiously motivated members of apocalyptic sects. If anything this is strengthening and spreading their ideas. The End times are upon us, The clock is ticking you better dig in dude before it's too late. Oh and get some God too, our version is the only correct choice. The main difference between the end timers and the secular survivalists is the religious cant. The later are not looking for converts. The former most certainly are. Specific Groups: Christian Edition Many of the Christian Groups site The Coming Storm and The Light from Above as the tracts of interest for their belief. Charismatic End Timers Based in the Charismatic Christianist movement, which itself is founded in the Pentecostal denomination. The End time movement is a subset of this denomination. The Movement looks to be based out of Oral Robbers University. (The publishers of The Coming Storm and The Light from Above.) The president of that institution has identified as one that believes the Breakout is the end times. We are watching for evidence of other locations. They have a heavy presence on Faithbook Beliefs of Note: *The Charismatics are strict Bible constructionists (except when it disagrees with them). And many are young Earth Creationists. Better able to rationalize than Galaxy Quest fans. Round reasoning their specialty. God said it, I believe it, that settles it. *Most (but not all) will insist on the King James Bible, that being the one that Jebus used. *They are big on submissive women, no abortion, and other right wing talking points. *They are, as with most Pentecostals big on outward signs of God like speaking in tongues and other forms of mass hysteria. *Magic is a sin and do not associate with those that do magic. They are not against Holy Magic, as long as the magic doer is demonstrably their flavor of righteous. Otherwise it is not holy, see above. We know of no one that has qualified. They are not fans of the Enlightenment Movement To much forgiveness and tolerance. *They have made no claims about Aliens or Outsiders. Surprising. Watch for secret teaching. Bureau File: This is one of the least openly dangerous end time movements. They have not, openly at least, advocated any criminal behavior. They might be engaged in fraud. What is known is the University has been literally fortifying. The construction is obvious. From the looks of it they plan to ride it out and be there for Jebus. We are watching for other fortification efforts. The greatest danger we believe will be in the post Breakout period when their script isn't followed by the world at large. Things might get crazy. Children of Gabriel An isolated group in Montana. They have been showing signs of being on the edges of the Sovereign persons movement. Right now they look like a classic survivalist cell. We have no idea where the money is coming from. Belief wise, from what we have been able to learn: *Highly anti-magic. It is of course a sin to use or to even abide magic. That could be a point of trouble. *Psionics are classed with magic, same story. *They are showing no sign of being neo Luddites. Their ranch compound has a fusion generator. *Religious practices look to be typical of primitive Christianists. Heavy on the sin and damnation. What literature we have been able to get positively seethes against the Enlightenment Movement. *Aliens are considered as fallen as man and in need of salvation. At least they are considered people. Bureau File: So far they look isolated and isolationist. They are not urging criminal action on the part of others. Crazy is not a crime. Keep an eye on them but leave them alone. The Chosen of Moroni This is a total break away group of the Mormons. With the main body of the Church fractured into the ELDS, the CLDS, the FLDS, and the TFLDS and in a high state of agitation they are reactionary Fundamentalists. Strict morals, plural marriage, a total rejection of the authority of Salt Lake City. They are hunkering down on an a ranch in Southern Utah to await the end times. Beliefs of Note: *The end is coming. Full on bunker mentality. God's Chosen must ready themselves and arm to resist the forces of Satan. *The strictest interpretation of Mormon core morals. No alcohol, caffeine, gambling, looking at girly pictures, etc. *They are getting right back to the raciest roots as well. They accept only people of the "purest blood". Aliens do not have souls, no point is trying to save them. *A total rejection of any magic as coming from the devil They have advocated the murder of those that demonstrate magical abilities. *Heavy on the plural marriage with a side of the Quiverfull idea. Breed your way to domination. Bureau File: They have advocated violence. This puts them firmly in our sights. They have no web presence but are web savvy. They do not reject technology and have a fusion generator on the ranch. Fortification is of the ditch and barbed wire school, inexpensive and easy to build. Watch closely if they go from advocating to actual violence, stomp on it. They are also likely breaking age and consent laws. Look for a chance to strike. Christ in the Wires A website. Indeed a web only forum and group that is scattered across the whole world from what we can see. Christ in the Wires is advocating individual readiness for the Second Coming, yes, Breakout is the deal. A cross between a survivalist forum and Sunday School. The group is advocating a fairly general Evangelical Christian viewpoint and there is internal debate on the relevance of the Rapture verses or not. They generally fall to a version of Pascal's Wager in being ready to ride out there not being a Rapture. If there is one, you lose nothing, see you there. If there isn't, not being ready is worse. Beliefs of Note, and these are debated in minutia: *A general acceptance of the Evangelical belief in God's Plan of Salvation, moral stance etc.. The forum does not advocate the stricter versions of this. More Methodist less Calvinist. There is a great deal of debate. The Forum FAQ takes a stance similar to the United Methodist Church. *They are not strong on the right wing taking points. Not anti, more accepting. They do not advocate rampant breeding. Bringing children into the time of troubles they see as a bad thing if not a sin. *They are leery of magic. The practice of Arcane magic they reject as sinful, but Clerical magic is fine. Psionic Abilities are not conflated with magic. *Aliens are constantly debated, even the possibility that the End Times are an Earth only event. Some advocate getting out. *The are heavily suspicious of the beings from Greyhawke. They advocate magic and promote it. They are frank Pagans. Not trusted or trustworthy. *They are not Young Earthers or anti science. Bureau File: We do not see much in the way of danger from this group. While it might produce a fringe member or several they can be watched for. The group at large is too dispersed to take collective action. Watch action, observe in case of radicalization later on. Christianist Identity This very secretive and so far clandestine group has developed a good untraceable web presence. They know the technology and know how to hide. Belief-wise we can identify these elements: *They are part of the Quiverfull movement. "Out breed our competition". A strong anti-abortion and anti-contraception message. It is the duty of every Christian woman to bear as many Christian children as she can. Marry young, breed as many times as God will bless you. A fruitless marriage is a sin. *Humans are God's Special Children. All other beings are lessor creations that are under the dominion of man. Any other viewpoint is wrong and a sin. *God is all loving and all Caring...to Humans...Christian Humans. Everyone else is going to burn and die. To think otherwise is a sin. Aliens don't even have souls, like animals. Don't even worry about it. Their seeming intelligence is the work of Satan, and therefore a sin. *The coming Breakout is the end times. Get ready. *Satan's plan is to place Humanity under the Dominion of his corrupted lessor creations the Aliens. Humans will be forced to breed with animals depriving them of souls. All who do these things will be destroyed in the Second Coming. Sins of course. Bureau File: Highly dangerous as they urge others to do the violence and they themselves take great pains to hide. The leaders of this movement know that there will be consequences and are unwilling to face them. If and when you track them down prosecute. An active Terrorist group the United American Militia is believed to be part of Christianist Identity. They have engaged in criminal activities and are being sought. The Elite A conglomeration of various of the more concerned of the Calvinists and Presbyterian churches that hold with a more strict Calvinist point of view. They have been waiting for this. The group is primarily located in the New England states. They do not have a single strong hold or fall back that we know of. Beliefs of Note: *Calvinist belief in predestination. You are saved, because you are saved. It was always meant to be that way. *Life is Woe. The world is full of sin and you can't make it better. Good thing Christ is coming. *Morals are very Ten Commandments stuff. Light on tolerance and forgiveness, heavy on sinful damnation. *Not as controlling of women, out side of the proper place in the home stuff. They have called for an abeyance of breeding as bringing children into the time of troubles is perhaps sinful. They have openly called for the gathering in of orphans and the homeless. Feed Jesus' sheep. *All magic is the work of the Devil. Those that wield it are the Devil's servants. *Aliens flummox them. Not in the Bible, but, there anyway. If they are willing to join they are obviously of the Elite. Christ's plan is for everyone. Bureau File: Watch action. They are not calling for violence against anyone. But the attitudes they are displaying led to the Thirty years war. In person they are grim and a touch on the humorless side. God's Plantation A community associated with the AME buried in the Shenandoah Valley of West Virginia well away from any major highways. They are quiet but don't refuse contact. Major Beliefs: *Breakout is the deal, God is coming. *They remain in accordance with the core beliefs of the AME, the Apostles' Creed and the 25 Articles of Religion. *They are open to the Enlightenment Movement. Bureau File: They are armed, and fortifying. Otherwise they seem to be open and welcoming. The general form looks to be a mixed crop farm and commune. People that look to be battening down for real survival, with or without everyone else. In Sententia Vigilum Christo (The Christ Watchers) AKA ISVC. A Roman Catholic flavored group that has latched into the Breakout. They are not sanctioned by Rome, and are actively discouraged. Like the others they see breakout as the beginning of the end times of Revelations. The major pusher is very visible. Arch Bishop Sidney Rider of the archdiocese of New Orleans, LA. Beliefs of Note: *Members should be Roman Catholics in a state of Grace. They have not separated themselves from the main body of the Church, in belief or practice. *They are more than average looking for signs from God. Miracles in other words. They are not as rigorous as the Church at large or the CDF. *They favor holy magic and reject all other kinds. They are more open to the Enlightenment Movement than other End Timers. *They strongly advocate for the Holy Father to accept their views. They are joiners not separatists. Bureau File: This is shaping up to an internal discussion within the Roman Church. As of yet the ISVC is clinging firmly to Rome and supplicating recognition. We cannot say if the Pope will do so or talk them out of their tree. Watch action. They don't look like law breakers. Jehovah Cult This is a smattering of groups not a cohesive whole. In spite of their calling on the Angry & Jealous god of the Old Testament they cling to the idea that Jebus is coming for them. Ergo they are prepping for the return. Beliefs of Note: *Belief in the Law of the old Testament, Leviticus in particular. Any that are in accord with this will be following a very strict lifestyle and if truly following they will ironically NOT be looking for a second coming. *Witches are bad, so any magic is evil. *No mention of aliens in Leviticus. They are Ghodd's Chosen People™ you are not, neither are aliens. Bureau File: We really do not know. We only have rumors of such groups and placing them here was a not a clear cut decision. The Jehovah Cult is seen as possibly dangerous, so a watch action is advised. The Rapture Club A group advocating a gathering together to await the Rapture. Unlike the fraudulent end-of-the-world predictors they have not predicted when. The target looks to be a retirement community in Scottsdale, Arizona. They are buying as much of it as they can. They have rewritten the bylaws of two HOAs to reflect their beliefs. Beliefs of Note: *The are believers in "The Rapture". A doctrine of 19th century origin that has no biblical backing.. That Jebus will take all believers with him into the sky and they will miss all the bad stuff of the end times. *They do not look to be fortifying as they all plan to miss the excitement, *There is a touch of holy party atmosphere. Lots of prayer meetings with punch and cookies. *They have an open invitation to accept their point of view and join them in the sky. Bureau File: Nearly holy hippies. They are the least concerned with the far future. They don't plan to be here. On the good side they are not predicting a date and are at least planing to have lives up to the point Jebus arrives. Their proselytizing is aggressive, They really don't want anyone to miss out. Keep an eye on them. They don't look dangerous now, but when Breakout hits and they are still here it could get ugly. Us Yea, that closed mouthed. A group in Colorado that has taken over a closed silver mine and literally dug in. If not for some visible christian iconography we wouldn’t even know that connection. Beliefs of note: *Go Away, Leave us alone. They have published nothing say nothing and refuse contact. Bureau File: Watch action. While people are entitled to their privacy this group shows sign of not respecting others in that regard. Weapon stockpiling is almost certain. We checked the land connection. The deed is in the name of Hiram Ezekiel Smith, Late of the Apostolic Christian Church in Missouri where he led a schism, below the media radar, but internally very dividing. His late home church has refused to speak of it. What little we could get is that Mr. Smith is not, to their mind, entirely balanced. Invisible Sects People that follow more primitive beliefs. Groups that do not make noise and do not have a web presence. Bureau File: These are the most dangerous. They are going to pop up when you least expect them and do damage. Francine Borodin was one of these. The foment and radicalization that led to the attempted murder of Helenanna were off the radar. Keep your eyes open, follow leads. If we can head them off all the better. General Bureau Notes These people are dangerous. They try to deny magic, they fight every effort to educate, they run though the streets holding their fingers in other people's ears yelling LA LA LA! When they can't deny the existence of magic it IS the UNHOLY work of SATAN, and you can not convenience them of anything different. As Breakout becomes more evident they are likely to form torch and pitchfork mobs to kill non Human people. Expect them to murder any of their own that seek to leave, to save their souls of course. They will agitate for anti-magic laws on the order of declaring pi to equal 3.2. Say, a law forbidding ley lines to cross the state. We are starting to see this level of crazy already. As Breakout gets closer they will get louder. Psychologically we have a point of view so focused and narrow that they cannot conceive of being wrong or not being listened to They cannot conceive that anyone else could be right. They do not go away when handed defeat. They are unsinkable rubber duckys. Not necessarily fraudulent, many honestly believe what they say they believe, as wrong and hurtful as that belief might be. When God is on your side, you cannot be wrong, and you cannot change. We anticipate more problems. Fallout Helenanna has already literally felt their wrath when a religious fanatic tried to kill her outside the Nat Geo TV studio. She survived as did her unborn child. The shooter one Francine Borodin is currently rotting his 20 to 30 martyrdom in prison. He got a new trial based on the incompetence of his former attorney. It confirmed the last trial. Back to prison he goes. Other Religions and Groups The Christian sects are not the only preppers out there. While other religions do not have the belief in the end times to the degree that is found in Christian sects, the writing is on the wall. Trouble is coming. Religion is a natural fulcrum to build your survival cell around. Chinatowns Chinatowns are located in several major cities, notably San Francisco, Seattle, and New York. These enclaves of Chinese culture do include traditional Chinese religion. Chinatowns, originally created out of overt racism against Chinese people, have always pulled together to support themselves. With breakout coming they have pulled together in a more tightly organized fashion. Evidence says they plan to ride out the storm together. Bureau Notes: This is more of a cultural set than religious belief. However it is noted that traditional Chinese culture has never rejected magic. Expect them to become powerhouses of magic, but reluctant to use it for the benefit of others. Chinatowns are not beyond engagement. Do so early and often. This can be an asset not a problem. Hare Krishna Most noted for bugging the hell out of people in the 70s the cult has matured, frankly shrunk and settled down a bit. The International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON) has built a community New Vrindaban, an unincorporated town located in Marshall County, West Virginia near Moundsville. "Congregational members" of ISKCON put the movement's teachings about Krishna consciousness into practice while living a normal home and work life. They attend temples for congregational worship. "Temple-based" or full members of the Hare Krishna movement live in temples and are expected to lead austere and ascetic lifestyles in which they follow these four regulative principles: * eat no meat, fish, or eggs; * drink no alcohol and take no drugs (including caffeine); * do not gamble, and * remain celibate except for purposes of procreation within marriage. Beliefs: *ISKCON identifies itself with Hindu Vedic philosophy and Vaishanvism (devotion to Vishnu). Its beliefs are especially rooted in the Bhagavad Gita and the teachings of the founder, Prabhupada. Most mainstream Hindus accept the Hare Krishna as an authentic sect within Hinduism. *Hare Krishnas teach that we are living in an evil age, the age of Kali, but can attain salvation and a "return to Godhead" by means of permanent Krishna-consciousness. Krishna consciousness can be accomplished through ethical living and the "Hare Krishna" chant *This salvation is accomplished by Bhakti-yoga, the "way of devotion." The object of ISKCON devotion is Krishna, a manifestation of Vishnu and a beloved deity in mainstream Hinduism as well. The Hare Krishna describe themselves as monotheists, who worship the Supreme Godhead in the personality of Krishna. They also believe that the Supreme God is known by other names, such as Yahweh and Allah. *Magic is assumed. The more you have the better. Holy magic is deemed a sign of true enlightenment. Hare Krishnas will defer to anyone that demonstrates holy magic. Psionics are not really in their wheelhouse. *Aliens are urged to join the brotherhood. All beings are beings and will benefit from Krishna consciousness as do Humans. Bureau File: They have been problems in the past. In the 1980's we dealt with reports of rampant child abuse and financial abuse in the cult. ISKON has since cleaned house. Evidence points to New Vrindaban battening down the hatches and arming. We have maintained a watch on this community since the 80's and they are taking Breakout seriously, if some what joyously as the coming end of the Age of Kali. They however are not being fools about some people reacting poorly. Hasidic Brooklyn This community has been insular from the beginning. Of the last few decades there have been militant efforts to turn Brooklyn into Orthodox Heaven. Attempts to force non Jews to observe Jewish law are frequent. This group has been fortifying. The signs are subtle, but there is an urban version of digging in going on. The already tight community is tightening. Beliefs of Note: *Strict observance of Talmudic law. Kosher, long hair, beards, big families. *Self isolating; they do not invite outsiders and keep to themselves. *Aliens are not Ghodd's chosen people and don't matter. No you cannot marry one, unless they convert to Judaism, our version. *Magic is warned against in Talmudic law, we do not do that. They have a special hatred for Enlightened Jews. The rules matter! Bureau Notes: Watch Action, a close watch. Their militate attitude toward outsiders was noted before Breakout was evident. If things get out of hand in New York we can expect them to emerge as an armed and dangerous faction. We have no idea how they will treat members of their own community affected by Breakout, we do not think it will be kindly. Strong Skeptical Groups The so called "Strong" Skeptical community are those atheists that have refused to accept the proof offered that God and gods in general do exist. Religion is bad, and you should feel bad for supporting it. All religion, not those that have not demonstrated clerical power, which some have clearly demonstrated, such as the Enlightenment Movement, but all religion without exception. We have seen evidence of small communities of this persuasion taking the prepper route. There is no religious motivation, but they are digging in and preparing to take over when the shit hits the fan. Most conform to the standard end of civilization type with the exception of a total disbelief in the real cause behind any of this. The largest known group is the Reason Farm in Upstate Maine. They are working all the modern methods of off grid living. Fusion plant, mixed crop farming, metal working and so forth, Apparently subspace modems are now a necessity of off grind living as they have a strong web presence. They crow how they are going to be sitting pretty when the world goes nuts over nothing happening. Bureau File: The boneheads are setting on a confluence of two major ley lines. Thy are most likely going to be in the center of something they don't believe in. It is going to be ugly. The question being do we save then from themselves or aid the poor fey that get dumped amongst them? Wiccan Prepers This is a thing. We have located three groups of Neo-pagans battening down for the Breakout. Shasta Soul, in the Mount Shasta area, Appalachian Soul in the Georgia, Tennessee border area, and Gichee Gomee Soul on the shores of Lake Superior. Beliefs of Note: *The groups adhere to the basic Wiccian doctrines of the Mother and Father gods. *Free will is considered paramount as per the Wiccan Reed. *They are openly embracing the return of the Half world. They claim to be working magic to make the transition in their area smooth and harmful to no one. *They openly accept any workers of magic that follow the Wiccan Reed. Aliens likewise. Bureau 13 File: Good question. We don't know whether to cheer them on or run for cover. Wiccans are NOT Witches or Earth Magicians, it is a religion. There are some among them as well as the Enlightened, about to the same degree as other religions. We have not gotten close enough to any of these groups to see how much magic they have. They do not like governmental authority. They have been badly treated in the past. Fix that, close watch action. Category:Advocate Category:Religion Category:Culture